Misfits Of The Caribbean
by Captain R00
Summary: Set before and during AWE. Three clumsy teenage pirates are captured by the EITC, and are "rescued" by Barbossa and Elizabeth, who are on their way to Singapore. Rated for bad language. First three chapters really suck. Flames welcome! Expect insanity!
1. Chapter 1: The Salty Wench

Misfits of The Caribbean.

Disclaimer: POTCNOT MINE!

Ch. 1: _The Salty Wench_.

A lone ship lay on the surface of the water. "_The Salty Wench_" was carved into the ship's side. Three girls stood on deck. Said three girls just happened to be captain of the ship. Yes, that's right, all three of them were captain. One of them was marginally taller than the other two. The names of these three girls? The tallest was Captain Roo, who just wanted to sail the seas for the rest of her life, living as freely as a bird. She was also helplessly obsessed with treasure and rum. She was also as mad as can be. She was rude, sadistic, and occasionally very loud. The middle sized girl was Captain Reez, twin sister of Captain Lorn, and the most reasonable of the three. She was also very calm, and preferred not to fight. But, when she had to fight, she did it damn well. Lots of people claimed she was the smartest, mainly because you could understand what she was talking about. Captain Roo was completely insane, though she did have her "lucid" moments as Captain Lorn once put it. Speaking of Captain Lorn, she was the older twin (although shorter than her sister) of Captain Reez. She might have seemed small and cute, but she could be incredibly violent if provoked. She was extremely dangerous when angry. These were the three standing on the deck of _The Salty Wench_, which, curiously, is where our story starts.

Captain Lorn was angry. When she tried to look through her spyglass, what had happened? Oh, yes, Reez had chosen a fantastic time to unleash a hyperactive Captain Roo above deck. Roo had _eaten_ her spyglass. Chewed it to pieces. Speaking of Captain Roo, she was up in the crows nest, looking around for "that big ship I saw earlier" which, funnily enough, wasn't there. No, Captain Lorn was not happy. Even less so when Roo called out to her. "Captain! Ship! See, I told ya it was there!" she triled, sliding down the mast, rater than climbing down the riging, like any normal human being would. Lorn grumbled to herself and peered through Reez's spyglass (which Reez had been kind enough to lend to her, as it was Lorn's day to be lead Captain.

There _was_ a ship there. A huge ship, with white sails...and a flag...a _British_ flag. "Shit! Them blasted Navy dogs are back again!" she called to the others. "And this time, with a _much_ bigger ship. "Uhh...Captain?" Roo said in hushed tones, putting down her spyglass. "What now Roo?" Lorn said hotly. "Ah...I _think_ you'll find there's more than one..." Said Roo, pointing at _another _Navy vessel alongside the first. "Shiiiit" groaned Lorn. Today really was not her day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fastest Ship In The Carib

Misfits Of The Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I Do not own POTC.

Ch.2: The Fastest Ship In The Caribbean.

"Can we get away?" Reez asked, sounding scared. I shook my head. "Nah. They'll _definately_ 'ave seen us by now." Another one of my lucid moments. The ships had changed course to come alongside _The Salty Wench_. "Can we fight them off?" Reez squeked, definately sounding afraid now. I looked at her in disbelief "Reez, are you _mad_?! Have you any idea how many cannons is _on_ one of those things?!" Reez looked even more scared now. "Are they going to try and sink us?" I muttered to meself. "But they could _easily_ sink us if they wanted to!" I looked down at Reez. And laughed. "No way. This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. No way those big heavy cannons could turn fast enough to catch us if we moved. And, besides, they're trying to come directly alongside us, too close for cannon fighting." Reez opened her mouth to argue, but then remembered. I had been on a Navy ship when I came to the Caribbean. Me father had been a Naval Officer. I knew the movements of the Navy ships like the back of me hand.

"Wonder what they want then?" I muttered. The ships were a lot closer now. I could make out the names on their sides. "_Dauntless_" I said loudly. "Huh?" Lorn looked at me. "What's that you said?" questioned Lorn. "It's the name of the ship." I answered. "Well, what's the other one called?" Reez piped up. I squinted, and then saw the name on the side of the ship. Without thinking, I said it aloud. "_The Endeavour_" I read. Reez and Lorn shrugged. Then I thought about it. _The Endeavour. It seems familiar._ I thought to meself. Suddenly, I remembered. "SHIT!" I yelled. Reez and Lorn turned to look at me. "It's the EITC! It's _Beckett!_"


	3. Chapter 3: Capture!

Misfits Of The Caribbean.

Disclaimer: POTC: Me not own!

Ch.3: Capture!

Reez and Lorn turned toward me. They both knew better than to question my knowledge of the EITC. "Crap...we can't get away..." I muttered. Slowly, _The Endeavour_ came alongside them. I heard a shout. And saw the Navy officers. A gangplank was placed between the two ships. Ten of the men prepared to board the ship. I snapped out of my trance. "HOI! NO NAVY SCUM ON ME SHIP!!" I roared, brandishing a cutlass at the men. One of the officers made the mistake of stepping onto the deck of the _Wench_. "GERROFFA ME SHIP!" I hollered at him, and went running towards him, only to be held back by Reez and Lorn. "Eh?! What'cha doing?! LEGGO!" I flailed, trying to break free. My cutlass was still ruthlessly slashing the air, when it caught said Navy officer on the cheek. Blood gushed out. I instantly went quiet, dropping my cutlass and rushing to the man's side as he tried to staunch the blood. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cut you like that!" I said. It was different when I was trying to kill them, than when I injured them by accident. He smiled weakly at me. "You were threatening to slash me with that cutlass of yours earlier!" he said. "Yeah, but that was different. I cut you by accident." I peered at the cut. "Hmm. It's long, but it's not deep. That'll teach ye not to go within swingin' range of me cutlass again." I grinned. My smile seemed to fall off my face, though, when I saw all the other Navy officers board my ship.

One of them went over the man with the cut face. "Gillette, are you alright?" he asked. "Nah, but 'e will be 'slong as 'e stays outta my way next time. So your name's Gillette, is it?" I asked. Gillette nodded, pressing hankerchief to his cheek. "'Ere, that little thing's no use, try this." I said, handing him a cloth. I made a nose of disgust. "Look, ye've got yer uniform all bloody." I laughed. "So, would I be right in thinkin' that this be the ship that Feckett-err I mean _Beckett_ happens to be on?" I asked the other officer, who gave me an acid look. "Yes, It just so happens that it is. He was the one who ordered us to capture you." he said in a low voice. "So, you're not used to speakin' with pirates then, eh?" I Said, grinning. "No, I usually just kill them." said the officer tersely. I stepped back a bit, so that he wouldn't have the chance to do the same to me. Just then, another man stepped aboard.

"Whosat?" I asked. "That." growled the officer. "Is the _Admiral_. And you would do well to keep your pirate tongue in check around him." he grumbled. The Admiral stood aboard the ship, before looking over at Gillette and Officer Grumpy. He walked over, just as Gillette pulled the bloody cloth away from his face. "Good Lord, Gillette, whatever's happened to your face?!" he asked. Officer Grumpy shot me a dirty look. "Her." he growled. "OI! It was a bloody accident, and you know it was, you scurvy git!" I said, indignantly. The Admiral looked at me. "You're Pirates?" the Admiral asked, gesturing toward me, Reez and Lorn. "Nice legs you've got there Admiral." I said, not paying the least bit of attention to what he was saying. "What?" I looked up at him. He seemed confused. "Oh! Sorry, what was it you were sayin'?" I apologized. "You're pirates?" he asked again. "Yep, that we be, and there ain't no one soul on this world who can change that!" I replied cheerfully. The Admiral turned to Gillette. "Take the pirates to Lord Beckett. I assume he wants to question them." My heart sank. "'Ey! Admiral! What about our ship?" he turned back to me. "The ship will be towed. behind _The Endevour_." he answered. "Your men 'ad better make bloody well sure that you don't 'urt me _Wench_. Or there'll be 'ell to pay." That said, the three of us were marched of the ship, and onto the _Endeavour_.


End file.
